


Walking in Memories

by chaerii



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, markren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 00:42:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14581185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaerii/pseuds/chaerii
Summary: Mark wants to walk Renjun home as they reminisce the time they spent together.





	Walking in Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Song inspiration: Walk You Home - NCT DREAM
> 
> I made this while listening to the recommended song. They look so cute everytime Mark piggybacks Renjun. ;u;

 

Practice ends later than usual because of NCT 2018 promotions. Among the members, Mark has it tougher than before. He has to perform in three units, memorize all of his rap parts and man, the choreographies. 

 

He barely catches a wink of sleep because he has to fly in and out of the country and the MC position he just landed. It’s nice that he has a lot of job because it’s basically income in other terms. 

 

Mark sometimes wonders if he did the right choice of being an idol instead of focusing on his studies and becoming a different person with a different career. 

 

“H-hyung?”

 

Mark opens his eyes and notices that Renjun is looking at him, worried. He didn’t know that he already napped and it feels like it was really short—to have his eyes closed and rest for real.

 

“Practice ended a while ago because they’re worried about Ten hyung’s knee.” Renjun squats in front of Mark, giving the older one to have more view of his glowing face because of sweat. “I think they should worry more about you. You’re exhausted, heck I think it’s fatigue.”

 

Mark smiles at the pure boy, “They don’t need to worry about me.” He sleepily reaches out a hand to ruffle Renjun’s soft locks. “I have you worrying over me and that’s more than anything.”

 

“If you don’t look tired right now, I will choke you to death.” Renjun chuckles, patting the older’s knee signaling him to stand up. “Rest well when you arrive at your dorm.”

 

“I will... after I walk you home.” 

 

“Hyung!” Renjun contradicts, “No. You should rest and I will inform Taeyong hyung. Hold on—“

 

Before he could even move, Mark pulls the younger closer to him. “Please tell him that I will sleep at the dreamies dorm tonight.”

 

“But—“

 

“Please.”

 

“Fine.” Renjun sighs, obviously defeated. “Please let me go so I could tell Taeyong hyung.”

 

Mark lets go as he watches Renjun talk to NCT’s leader. The way he explains and asks for permission from Taeyong is endearing for Mark. He is lucky that he has Renjun, the second oldest in Dream and the love of his life.

 

“I will never let you go.”

 

 

The trip to Dream’s dorm isn’t that long. The dreamies are surprised seeing Mark inside their van. They shrugged it off when they see their leader leaning comfortably on Renjun, getting his much awaited sleep. One by one, they leave the vehicle and Renjun shakes Mark away from his sleep.

 

“Hyung, we’re here.”

 

Mark opens his eyes lazily and smiles when he saw Renjun’s face. He takes his small hand and they walk out. It is kinda chilly and Mark pulls Renjun closer to him, giving some of his warmth.

 

“Aish hyung. This will slow us down.” Renjun whined and Mark finds it cute  _as always._

 

“Give this to me, okay? Who knows when I will be able to walk you home like this again.”

 

“O-okay.” Renjun smiles but frowns in an instant, “and you’re basically walking in slow motion when our dorm is just three minutes away?”

 

Mark ignores Renjun and walks in front of him. “Let me piggyback you like before.”

 

“H-hyung!” the younger hits Mark playfully. “You can’t carry me because it will make you more tired.”

 

“Please? Get on my back. I miss carrying you behind me.” Mark pleads and Renjun definitely can’t say no to that. He slowly climbs on his back. “Am I heavy hyung?”

 

“Jeno’s right. You’re light as a feather.” Mark looks behind, their faces are too close that he dropped a quick peck on Renjun’s lips. “Hold on tight, we will go.”

 

They finally arrive inside and the dreamies welcome them with a warm smile. They know how hard it is for Mark and Renjun to be together and their responsibilities always come first. They have to give this moment to them. After saying their good nights to each other, Mark says his farewell to his injun.

 

“Good night, Injunnie. See you in my dreams.”

 

“Good night, Markeuri. Let’s meet in your dreams.”


End file.
